


Visiting Spock

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Confused Grandpa, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Spock is Not Amused, Worrywart Daddy, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek visits his son, who is in a peculiar situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Spock

Sarek sat down next to his son's bed and, quite frankly, took a moment to just stare.

Spock was seated in his bed, propped up against several pillows and swaddled in blankets. His face was slightly more filled out since the last time Sarek had seen him, and the roundness brought forth memories of Amanda's aesthetically pleasing face. His eyes seemed wet, shining brightly even in the low lighting of the room. His hair was longer, the ends curling slightly towards his face, and his hands were clasped over his abdomen.

Over the large bulge of his abdomen, to be more exact.

“How are you feeling, my son?” he asked eventually. Spock let out of long breath.

“Relatively well, father, considering I am currently eight and a half months pregnant with twins.”

“I must admit, you look healthy. I find your mate's decision of bed rest illogical.”

“As did I, father, however Leonard won the debate on whether or not I am fit for duty in my current state.”

“Is that why you have ankle restraints on you?”

“That is how he won the debate.” Spock said and shifted his bound legs under the covers.

“Most illogical.”

“Leonard is simply worried for the children's health, father. He claims my hybrid physiology makes positively determining their development difficult for his scanners.”

Sarek could agree with that. He himself had often not slept for whole nights when his wife had been pregnant, opting to watch over Amanda's and their fetus's vital signs instead. Still. “I believe enforcing bed rest in this manner may be detrimental to your mental state and control, which may affect the children.”

“I agree, however Leonard is taking efficient care of me both physically and mentally. I have stimulating PADDs to read, I am allowed company whenever I so chose, and my mate strives to fulfill my every need and wish with a single-minded diligence.”

Sarek cocked an eyebrow at his son to show his doubt of the situation.

Spock stared at him for a moment, then took a deep breath. And promptly sneezed delicately.

Two point nine seconds later Leonard McCoy was in the room and leaning over his son, running his medical scanner over Spock's body. “Everything looks fine, why did you sneeze?”

“I know not, Leonard. Perhaps there is some allergen in the air.” Spock replied calmly, looking up at his mate.

“I'll call Scotty to run a diagnostic.” Leonard said, walking to the closet and pulling out a blanket. He carefully spread it over the three blankets already covering Spock's body, then took hold of his hand, squeezing slightly. “Need anything?”

“I am fine, Leonard.”

“Don't lie to me, you hobgoblin. Tell me what d'you want.”

Spock simply blinked at the human.

The doctor straightened. “Right, then. I'll make you some of that Sumallian Salad you liked. It'll be ready in a few moments. Want some Plomeek Juice?”

“It is unnecessary, Leonard.”

“I'll see if Uhura heard from the ship that was supposed to deliver the fresh juice today.” His son's mate muttered to himself as he walked out of the bedroom, and the door slid shut behind him.

Sarek stared at the closed doorway, then turned back to his son. Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

“Purposely worrying your mate is illogical, my son.” Sarek admonished gently.

“Leonard tied me to a bed, father. Faking a sneeze now and then is ample punishment.”

This side of his son Sarek blamed entirely on Amanda.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Meme Prompt:  
>  _McCoy/Spock/Kirk_  
>  Spock pregnant with twins and Kirk and McCoy being fussy/protective/happy daddys to be.  
> I didn't exactly stick to it, though. ^_^


End file.
